gameworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Cackletta
Cackletta (ゲラゲモーナ Geragemōna) is the main antagonist throughout most of Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. Her name is a pun on "Cackle." She is the most insane character in the Mario & Luigi series. History In the beginning of the game, she steals Peach's voice and then flies to the Beanbean Kingdom. After her escape to the Beanbean Kingdom, Mario, Luigi, and Bowser chase her and attempt to stop her, at which point, Fawful, her underling, shoots them out of the sky. .]] When the Mario Bros. reach the ruined Castle Town, they immediately go to the castle, where they meet Lady Lima. She tells them to fix the castle's plumbing. When they do, the Beanstar's protective barrier vanishes and "Lady Lima" reveals herself to be Cackletta. When the Mario Bros. reach the room, she forces Queen Bean to attack them and leaves before the fight. Her next appearance is in Woohoo Hooniversity, where she apparently turned all the scientists who failed to escape into monsters. After Peach's voice fails to awaken the Beanstar (because, as it turns out, the voice that Cackletta had stolen at the start of the game was actually that of Birdo's), the Mario Bros. come in and defeat her. Fawful sucks her spirit up with his headgear and prepares to blast Mario and Luigi. Prince Peasley then knocks Fawful and Cackletta's spirit to Stardust Fields. There, a battered and beaten Fawful finds Bowser's unconscious body, and allows Cackletta to possess him. She then becomes Bowletta, a rather frightening hybrid of Bowser and Cackletta herself. She then takes control of both Beanbean and Koopa Troops in a final battle against the Mario Brothers. The Mario Brothers then fight the Koopalings and Fawful throughout Bowser's Castle. Then they go for Bowletta, herself. After an initial battle with Bowletta, the Mario Brothers are taken inside of Bowletta as she cheats and nearly kills them. Cackletta's spirit then is confronted by Mario and Luigi for a final fight. After the spirit's defeat, Cackletta is defeated once and for all. Statistics Cackletta= |-| Fake= Trivia * During the first fight with Cackletta, there is an easy way to tell which is the real Cackletta when she uses the Clone attack. The real Cackletta always uses both arms for the lightning attack. The ones that just use the left or right arms are the fakes. Also in the remake when Cackletta and her clones spring up from being split, the one that's cackling is the real Cackletta. ** In the 3DS remake, Cackletta is now programmed to swap positions with her clones, in order to confuse the player who the real one is. ** If your eyes are really keen, as Cackletta's shadow is splitting, the shadow that pulses differently to the other two is the real Cackletta. Sometimes this may be really obvious, while other times it is much more subtle. * Cackletta is very similar to Elder Princess Shroob: They both take over Bowser at the end of the game (though Bowser keeps his sanity while Elder Princess Shroob is controlling him). * Cackletta is the only main antagonist that is fought right at the middle of the game rather than the end. ** However, technically, she is fought a total of three times throughout the game: At Woohoo Hooniversity, as Bowletta at the end, and finally as a soul at the very end of the game. This makes her the most fought main antagonist out of all Mario RPG games. ** Though, Bowser from Paper Mario also holds the record for the most fought times being three as well: At the beginning of the game (which cannot be won at any means), inside Princess Peach's Castle, and finally on a platform in the sky. * Cackletta is the first female antagonist in a Mario RPG game. The second is the Shadow Queen from Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door ''and the third is Princess Shroob/Elder Princess Shroob from ''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time. *Before the second and final battle with Fawful when he says Cackletta's name, it is erroneously spelt as "Cakletta" lacking the second c. This error is fixed in the remake. *Although he is her right-hand man, Fawful never mentioned Cackletta after her demise. de:Lugmilla it:Strega Ghignarda es:Bruja Jijí fr:Graguémona fi:Cackletta Category:Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Characters Category:Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Bosses Category:Beanish Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Koopa Troop